monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Jeredy Suno
Jeredy Suno is Chase Suno's father and a scientist. He discovered Monsuno, and named them after himself. Information Dr. Jeredy Suno, Chase's dad, has always been obsessed with science, and is always on the move. His insatiable appetite for research is what led to the earth shattering breakthrough discovery of Monsuno. The encapsulated, controllable power, which Jeredy intended to be used for the benefit of mankind, quickly proved to hold both positive and negative potential. In the hands of good, Monsuno could be constructive, but in the hands of bad, it would be destructive. Before Jeredy is able to organize the chaos, he goes mysteriously missing. Are greater forces at play? Show From Clash to R.S.V.P., Jeredy Suno would make sporadic appearances, either as a hologram or in a recording on the Core Tablet. Jeredy appeared in person in Appleseeds, where he was spotted by Chase and Team Core-Tech while exploring some ruins in the Lowlands. Jeredy entered a temple where it was revealed that he is working with Dax. As Jeredy and Dax were crossing a bridge, Chase and the team arrived and Chase ran across the bridge to his father, and they embraced. Their father-son moment was cut short, however, since Medea and Darkspin dropped down and spun out their Monsuno against Team Core-Tech. During the battle, the bridge was destroyed, and as Jeredy tried to reach out to his son, Chase fell down to the river below along with Lock. Seeing that Chase needed some extra help, Jeredy tossed a Strike Launcher with Evo's Core down to Chase before leaving with Dax. Sometime after the battle was over, Jeredy and Dax parted ways, with Dax going on to join Team Core-Tech. In Wellspring, he was shown operating from a hideout in the Lowlands. When Dax called him from the Well of Pure Life and explained the current situation, Jeredy asked that Dax hand the phone over to Chase. Jeredy then matched the well's frequencies and told Chase to throw the phone, which was emitting the matched frequency, into the well, causing the well to explode and destroying most of the Monsuno Essence. In Life, he was confronted by Chase about the whereabouts of his mother, Mrs. Suno. Jeredy then explained to Chase about how Chase's mother had suddenly disappeared, with the possibility of her having been kidnapped. Jeredy went on to explain the Earth's current situation with the massive spreading of Monsuno Essence throughout the planet, and that the Essence would soon reach the Earth's core, thereby destroying the planet. Commander Trey and several S.T.O.R.M. Soldiers then attacked the hideout, with the intent of abducting Jeredy. Team Core-Tech attempted to fight back, but Jeredy was eventually captured when the hideout caved in. Later, Jeredy was rescued by Chase and the rest of the team after they had defeated Charlemagne and Trey. Jeredy then parted ways with his son again, explaining to Chase that they will eventually find Chase's mother. In Failsafe, he was shown in a flashback, giving Dax a new cell phone and telling him to not allow Chase to get involved with Jeredy's work again. In Remembrance, he went out into the open world and was easily tracked by Team Core-Tech and Darkspin. Jeredy was followed by Darkspin to a bridge, where Team Core-Tech crash landed onto the bridge in a Hopper. After the battle between both groups began, Jeredy tossed Chase a Strike Glove to assist with Chase's launch. Jeredy then became the main target for Darkspin, and all of the Monsunos present tossed Jeredy around until Lock was finally able to retrieve Jeredy and bring him back to Team Core-Tech. Later, when asked about his actions by Chase, Jeredy explained that the location they were standing at was where Jeredy said goodbye to Mrs. Suno before her disappearance. Jeredy then showed Chase a picture he had buried there which showed Jeredy and a baby Chase with Mrs. Suno. After a brief father-son moment, Jeredy was snatched up by a claw connected to the Cloud Carrier and was finally captured by S.T.O.R.M. In Assault, he was brought to Charlemagne and questioned about the Monsuno in S.T.O.R.M.'s possession, Babbeon. Jeredy refused to cooperate, so Charlemagne had her soldiers torture Jeredy and throw him into a cage that was in a room with other caged animals. Later, during Team Core-Tech's assault on the Cloud Carrier, Jeredy was freed by Chase and Bren, and they headed back to Charlemagne's office in order to retrieve Babbeon's Core. Later, Jeredy escaped with the rest of Team Core-Tech as the Cloud Carrier sunk into the ocean. In Monster, he directed Team Core-Tech towards Icemon, where the last Failsafe device is to be planted. After the team entered the sewers, Jeredy planted the final device, but was unable to activate it as Chase, Bren, and Jinja had mysteriously disappeared. Jeredy, Beyal, and Dax then found the three tied up and encountered a mysterious cloaked figure that easily took down Airswitch. After, Dr. Klipse and Hargrave arrived and explained Toxic Ace's origins, a battle began between both groups, giving Jeredy the opportunity to go activate the final device. Although Jeredy was able to activate the device, he was later knocked unconscious and captured by Toxic Ace, being taken away by the hybrid, Dr. Klipse, and Hargrave. Trivia *His first name is a combination of the show's two co-creators' names. Jeremy Padawer and Jared Wolfson combined their names to create Jer-red-y, Jer from Jeremy, red from Jared and the y from Jeremy. Gallery Show mon2no17.png|Dr. Jeredy Suno mon2no6.png|Jeredy with Jon Ace Jeredy.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.19.28_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.28.13_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_11.19.38_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.52.28_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.12.37_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.09.40_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.12.07_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_1.10.31_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_2.51.48_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_3.20.39_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_3.23.31_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_3.30.43_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_9.02.15_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_9.23.24_PM.png Category:Characters Category:Core-Tech